


Morning thoughts

by Bronzeling



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Post-Graduation, like rlly fluffy, looking back, slight sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeling/pseuds/Bronzeling
Summary: “Maaakuunn~” Ritsu called quietly from the doorway of the balcony.He had rolled over expecting to find the warmth of Mao only to find the bed empty and, wrapping the blanket around himself had gone straight to where he knew his boyfriend would be.He knew that this time of the year was hard on Mao, and despite how much he loved sleep, he loved Mao just as much.Yawning and still more than half asleep he slowly made his way over to the purplish red haired male, wrapping his blanketed arms around his waist and hiding his face in the back of the others neck.“ it’s so early Maakun~” he mumbled “ come back to bed... pleaaaaseee.”
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 23





	Morning thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look I actually wrote a thing XD enjoy I guess??

It was early, even Mao had to admit that, the sun wasn’t even peaking over the horizon yet but for some reason he was awake. Giving a quiet sigh he turned his head to look at his sleeping boyfriend, who was currently curled up into a ball hogging all the blankets. Ritsu always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. It was when he was most vulnerable, Mao supposed, the younger Sakuma brother was quick to tease and taunt others but when he was sleeping, he seemed the most content. Mao kissed the back of his boyfriends head gently, gaining a content, cat like purr in response before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, getting up and leaving the room. Making sure to keep quiet as so not to wake Ritsu he headed out onto the balcony of the apartment they shared.

What had woke him up? He wondered wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm. Maybe it was the fact that he had been thinking about Yumenosaki before he went to bed? He’d been doing that a lot lately with the anniversary of his graduation from the prestigious idol school approaching. He was still in contact with a lot of his friends from his time at the school but he hardly saw them anymore. All of his fellow Trick-star members where off doing their own things now. They had tried to stay in touch after graduation, they really had, but life had taken them all their different ways. Mao caught himself humming one of the first songs they had performed together, Rebellion Star, and felt tears prick at his eyes. 

“Maaakuunn~” Ritsu called quietly from the doorway of the balcony. He had rolled over expecting to find the warmth of Mao only to find the bed empty and, wrapping the blanket around himself had gone straight to where he knew his boyfriend would be. He knew that this time of the year was hard on Mao, and despite how much he loved sleep, he loved Mao just as much. Yawning and still more than half asleep he slowly made his way over to the purplish red haired male, wrapping his blanketed arms around his waist and hiding his face in the back of the others neck. “ it’s so early Maakun~” he mumbled “ come back to bed... pleaaaaseee.” Ritsu would be lying if he hadn’t been feeling the same, he missed performing with his Knights, but he knew that onee-chan and Tsukasa would take good care of the unit, they wouldn’t let anyone hurt them.   
Mao quickly used the back of his hand to dry his eyes and turned around in Ritsu’s arms. “ sorry Ritchan~ , your right, lets go back to bed...” 

Ritsu gave a sleepy smile and kissed his boyfriend lightly before taking his hand and leading him back to their room, the two climbing back into bed and Ritsu curling up against Maos side. “ everyone will come back in the end Maakun~ dont worry...”


End file.
